Dawn of the Exes
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Micheal has finally found happiness with Christine but will he let his fear of commitment get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn of the exs**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shed Scotland Productions.**

**Hi guys! Happy New Year! I was just as surprised as you were to discover that they'd shipped Michael and Christine together but they seem to be a good match. I know some of us would prefer Michael and Sian but needs must! So here's my first fanfic with this pairing, Good Luck! (That's for me BTW!)**

**Chapter One**

Christine walked into the staffroom feeling down, for the first time in ages she felt the need to reach for the bottle. For some, inexplicable reason her bubble of euphoria had exploded and she was feeling quite lost and alone. It had all happened when she had thought she was pregnant. Michael was the last person she had expected to end up with especially after everything that had happened. Being so alone, she had had nothing else to think about except that man, that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she could still remember that night, her ex-husband's father's filthy, greedy hands as they reached towards her. Was it any wonder she reached for the bottle? Connor was a constant reminder but how could she blame him? He didn't ask to be this way and it had upset him as well. Besides, he was such a lovely lad… most of the time. He had been really supportive when he had learnt that she'd got together with Michael

'As long as you're happy Mum!' He said.

She smiled, Michael had settled into their little world really well, he was just the sort of father figure that Connor needed and when he stayed over, the way that him and Connor got on, it was as if they had been together for ages. Now it had all gone away, it had happened a couple of days ago. She and Michael had just finished and she had gone into his office. He looked up and smiled,

'Hey you!' He went over and kissed her tenderly, it made her shiver, it was the sweetest kissed she'd ever had, 'I won't be long, I've just got to finish this.'

'Michael, there there's something we have to discuss…'

'Oh yeah?' He smiled, 'Go on then I'm listening.'

Christine bit her lip, 'Um, I- well, the thing is I… might be pregnant.'

Michael's head shot up, all the colour drained from his face, 'Wh-what?'

She shrugged, 'I'm late so it's a possibility.'

He just stared at her and she thought she saw a drop of perspiration fall from his forehead, 'I-I thought you were on the pill.'

Christine bit her lip, 'I am but I think I missed one, it was last week do you remember? We'd just finished the meeting and you suggested that we spontaneously go off somewhere…'

'Yeah-yeah but…' He licked his lips and tried to calm down, 'Yeah but it could also be a false alarm though.'

She nodded, 'Yeah.' Hurt by his reaction. She didn't expect him to embrace the idea straight away but even so, she didn't expect this, it suddenly made her feel cold and lonely and she found herself un-expectantly thirsty.'

'Right well just take the test and see.'

'OK.' Christine left. 'Does he only see me as a one night stand?' She thought to herself sadly. Instinctively, she reached in her bag for the bottle, then remembered she was staying sober. Oh god! It was all so _difficult!_ Why did she open her mouth? She remembered this morning, waking up in Michael's arms all warm and cuddly. It had been a long time since she had felt like that, he made her feel so special. Connor had warmed to him very quickly and was soon treating him as the father figure he never had. Now it could all be taken away from her. Slowly, she headed back to her classroom, she sat behind her desk and immediately all the insecurities came flooding back, slowly, very slowly, she begun to cry. Suddenly she heard the door open,

'Hey! Hey! What's up?' It was Sian, Christine knew she was his ex and he had reassured her that he no longer had any feelings for her, but she didn't feel threatened, besides, she liked Sian.

'Oh it's nothing.' She sniffed, 'It was just something with Michael that's all.'

'Oh of course!' Sian replied, matter-of-factly. She folded her arms expectantly, 'What's he done now?' She told him and Sian laughed bitterly, 'Sounds like Michael.'

'I just don't understand.' Christine replied sadly, 'I thought we were getting on really well.'

'Right!' Sian sat next to her, 'Dealing with Michael; Michael is a complete commitment-phobe, trust me I was with the guy for two years and even that was on and off!' She sighed, 'I don't know what it is; he just freezes.'

'I-I thought he…' She blushed and looked away.

Sian rubbed her shoulder sympathetically, 'You know what? He probably does. I've seen the way he looks at you, it's the same way he used to look at me.' At that, she closed her eyes, 'Sorry, shouldn't've said that.'

Christine laughed, 'Oh come on Sian! I didn't expect him to have absolutely no history it that area!'

Sian smiled apologetically, 'What I mean is, what Michael does and means to do are two very different things. I've never fathomed it out what it is, he just seems to clam up.'

…

Michael just stared at his laptop, not concentrating on the words. He was aware that he had hurt Christine and it made him feel awful especially since he really really liked her. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and Sian came bursting in.

'Sian! This is a surprise!'

Sian shook her head, 'That's bloody typical of you isn't it Michael? Never take any responsibility!'

He stared at her, 'Excuse me?'

'You know what I mean! Christine!'

'I fail to see what business it is of yours!'

'Oh no! I'm just making sure you don't cock up anyone else's life up!'

Michael looked into Sian's face and sighed, 'Look I-I just froze! I didn't want to!

'Michael!' She sighed, 'You've gotta get over this! I mean you're forty!'

'Thirty- eight and a half actually!'

'You know what I mean!' She sat down in front of him, 'I mean what is it? What are you afraid of?'

He sighed, 'I don't know! I – I just clam up.'

Sian sighed, 'There's nothing to be afraid of though! And I think that if you gave it a chance, you'd make a great family man. I mean the fact that you let it stop you when you know you've got something good is just ridiculous!' The bell went and she headed towards the door, 'Michael, you've got to nip this in the bud before it wrecks your life.'

Michael just sat there hardly daring to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

There was another knock on the door.

'Come in!' The next visitor took him by surprise, 'Connor!'

'Hey!' He smiled nervously, 'Sorry! Am I disturbing you?'

'No! No! Come in!' He smiled, 'Shouldn't you be in class?'

'Free period.' He sat down nervously, 'Is everything alright with you and Mum?'

'Yeah! Everything's great with me and your Mum.'

'Oh right because she though the baby thing…' He paused and shook his head, 'Sorry, it's not my place.'

'No, go on.' Michael urged.

'It's just that… Well Mum really likes you and I've never seen her this happy, I mean, I don't want to jinx it but nearly four months sober, that's a record for her! And I think that's something to do with you, I mean she seems to be coping with it much easier I mean what with one thing and another.'

Michael looked at him carefully, 'You don't blame yourself for what happen do you?'

'Well no but it can't be easy her seeing me every day, being reminded.'

'Hey! Hey!' Michael replied, 'Your mother loves you very much!'

'I know but even so!' There were tears in his eyes.'

Michael got up and squeezed his shoulder, 'Hey! C'mon, we'll get through this together.'

Connor looked up at him, 'Really?'

'Yeah! We will.'

Connor smiled and went to the door, he hesitated, 'Y'know, I wasn't sure how I was going to react with you two but it's kinda cool having you around.'

Michael smiled, touched the door closed behind Connor and Michael leaned back, thinking.

…

It was the end of the day and Christine was just packing up when she heard a timid knock on the door she looked up, 'Oh! Good news! False alarm I started today.'

'Oh!' Michael sighed, 'Christine.'

'Yeah?'

He took her in his arms, 'I'm sorry for today, it was just a shock that's all.'

She nodded, 'Mmm, well I didn't plan it if that's what you mean, I didn't trap you or anything.'

'I know! I know!' Michael hugged her close, 'Look, I'm having a great time with you and I'm sorry. I kinda like the idea of being a family.' He stroked her cheek, 'And, who knows, perhaps somewhere down the line…'

Christine smiled, 'Well yeah I mean I've never really thought of having another but I think that's because I've been alone for so long.'

'Well, Good to know we have options isn't it?'

'Exactly.'

Michael smiled and kissed her softly, 'I'm sorry' he whispered, 'so sorry… I-I love you.'

Christine kissed him happily, 'I love you too.'

There was a timid knock on the door and Connor entered, 'Sorry… I'll wait.'

'No need darling, I'm coming.' Christine smiled.

He looked at Michael warily, 'Is Michael coming too?'

She looked at Michael and smiled, 'Of course he is!'

'Yeah! I'll help with dinner.'

'Great!' Connor grinned, 'Give me a rest!'

'Er! Since when have you ever helped young man?'

'Always!'

'Yes but you could unload the dishwasher instead of "conveniently" having urgent homework!'

Mum I swear! I just got a bit behind that's all!'

'Yeah! Of course you did!' She ruffled his hair lovingly and Michael smiled as he turned the classroom light off and closed the door.

**OK Guys! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
